glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Variable Reflex Driver
=Details= Introduced as a way to expand design possibilities to existing Glyos accessories, Contained Builds use existing parts and present them in a brand new way. *Variable Reflex Driver designs use a combination of Robo Force kits and Zeroids kits. Each design will specify what you will need to finish the build. =Story= Point Cerrek "Glyans assigned to the Esedeth Mobile Patrol undergo extensive training aboard the militarized space station known as Point Cerrek, located just above Planet Esedeth's atmosphere. Within Point Cerrek, select Glyans learn how to operate the newly developed Glyarmor and Variable Reflex Drivers in controlled environments, all under direct Traveler supervision. These soldiers also take part in a specialized OTR virtual program in conjunction with intense mental and physical conditioning. The Esedeth Mobile Patrol stands as the first division to incorporate both VRD tech and non-Traveler Glyarmor use."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/point-cerrek.html Variable Reflex Driver: Trekrunner "One of the most widely used Variable Reflex Driver configurations on Planet Esedeth is the Trekrunner. Based on Rig Runner mechanics, the Trekrunner is capable of moving at extremely high speeds and possesses low altitude flight capabilities. EMP soldiers have been known to push the maximum limits of these fast moving and rugged Drivers, especially when facing the gravity defying "Quickships" commonly employed by the various relic hunters who feed on Esedeth's hidden treasures. The Trekrunner form can be activated within any Variable Reflex Driver by connecting to a standard Glyan Blaster set in "data key" mode -as long as it contains the correct Trekrunner assembly code. All Variable Reflex Driver configurations follow the specific prime formation directive stored within a standard Glyan Blaster."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/variable-reflex-driver-trekrunner.html Variable Reflex Driver: Guard Walker "Another VRD configuration that is put to heavy use on Planet Esedeth is the Guard Walker. Operated by a single EMP soldier, the Guard Walker excels at traversing the ever shifting Orphormic Sands that cover so much of Esedeth. Some believe these strange sands actually possess a collective consciousness. It is rumored that long ago the very surface of Esedeth swallowed the planet's first advanced civilization, leaving only scattered ruins as a warning to those who would dare trespass."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/variable-reflex-driver-guard-walker.html Task Force Volkriun Reforged ]]"Responding to an urgent distress signal sent from the Point Cerrek Space Station located high above Planet Esedeth, Task Force Volkriun mobilizes under the new leadership of the formidable Commander Vulldren. Outfitted with the latest Variable Reflex Driver technology and tactics, the battle hardened unit stands prepared for the worst. Reforged and sworn to never let their legion fall to ruin again, they forever honor the many brothers they lost at the Siege of Volkria. But will their collective might alone be enough to challenge the true enemy of the Glyos System?"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/02/task-force-volkriun.html =Variable Reflex Drivers= Trekrunner Uses 1 standard Robo Force/Gendrone Force Defender kit. Esedeth-Mobile-Patrol-Trekrunner.png|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Trekrunner (Left side) Esedeth-Mobile-Patrol-Trekrunner-2.png|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Trekrunner (Right side) Esedeth-Mobile-Patrol-Trekrunner-CLOSE.png|Trekrunner controls up close VRD-Trekrunner-Build-001.jpg|Trekrunner (Blank Zobor Maxx) VRD-Trekrunner-Build-002.jpg|Trekrunner VRD-Trekrunner-Build-003.jpg|Trekrunner VRD-Trekrunner-Build-004.jpg|Trekrunner Guard Walker Uses 1 standard Robo Force/Gendrone Force Defender kit. Esedeth-Mobile-Patrol-Guard-Walker-ALT.png|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Guard Walker Heavy Walker Uses 1 standard Robo Force/Gendrone Force Defender kit and 2 standard Zeroids/Gendrone Zereon kits. EMP-Heavy-Walker-Unit-3-WEB-2.png|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Heavy Walker (Left/Front) EMP-Heavy-Walker-Unit-2.png|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Heavy Walker (Right/Front) Treadbuster Uses 2 standard Robo Force/Gendrone Force Defender kits and 2 standard Zeroids/Gendrone Zereon kits. VRD-Treadbuster.png|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Treadbuster (Front/Left) VRD-Treadbuster-SIDE.png|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Treadbuster (Side) VRD-Treadbuster-FULL-BACK-WEB.png|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Treadbuster (Back) 26765705272_e2f9ea9189_z.jpg|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Treadbuster (Top) 26254961563_e595459ea1_z.jpg|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Treadbuster (Bottom) 26254961523_013eb7b4f8_z.jpg|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Treadbuster (Interior) 26765708012_e7233b8f66_z.jpg|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Treadbuster (Interior) 28428374_200415897228538_2870673608554840064_n.jpg|Zullen commander at Outpost X-7. Zenodeath Noboto is checking out the build Quality of the older technology. Caliber Crusher "Its fighting weight lands at just over 2 pounds (with the drivers). The build is fully contained with a few sneaky "cheats". For more stabilization you can add 4 extra Switch Pins to really lock it up. Then you can hold it by one end and it barely bends."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/03/variable-reflex-driver-caliber-crusher.html Uses 4 standard Robo Force/Gendrone Force Defender kits and 4 standard Zeroids/Gendrone Zereon kits. The front half of the Caliber Crusher is the same as the Treadbuster. VRD-Caliber-Crusher-WEB_1024x1024.png|Task Force Volkriun Caliber Crusher (Side) VRD-Caliber-Crusher-CREW-WEB.png|Caliber Crusher with Variable Reflex Driver Crew and Zereon Runners Volkria71-02.jpg|Caliber Crusher illustrated (Side) 29089478_444518645964299_8431034545943347200_n.jpg|Zullen's Caliber Crusher ride Hover Scout Uses 1 standard Robo Force Zetonian/Mechabon kit. VRD-Hover-Scout-STS-THIS-2.png|Hover Scout Strike-Team-Sendred-GROUP-THIS-2.png STS-Rollout-GROUP-THIS-2.png|Strike Team Sendred Zereon Test Unit Uses 1 standard Zeroids/Gendrone Zereon kit. None of these designs have official names according to Matt Doughty as they are simply Test Units. EMP-Zereon-Test-Unit-WEB.png|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Zereon Test Unit (Zereon Blaster, Zereon Hopper, Zereon Runner) Zereon Blaster Uses 1 standard Zeroids/Gendrone Zereon kit. Zereon-Blaster.jpg|Zereon Blaster Zereon Hopper Uses 1 standard Zeroids/Gendrone Zereon kit. Zereon-Hopper-1.jpg|Zereon Hopper Zereon-Hopper-2.jpg|Zereon Hopper EMP-Heavy-Walker-Unit-2.png|Zereon Hopper 25012210_1985805801707983_2002107835483160576_n.jpg|Zereon Hopper with the Zullen at Outpost X-7https://www.instagram.com/p/BdDf0lWB1AF/ Zereon Runner Uses 1 standard Zeroids/Gendrone Zereon kit. A variation adds a single Robo Force Weapons Set blaster to the build which is included with some Glyan figures. Zereon-Runner-1.jpg|Zereon Runner Zereon-Runner-2.jpg|Zereon Runner EMP-Heavy-Walker-Unit-3-WEB-2.png|Zereon Runner Volkria71-02.jpg|Zereon Runner (Middle) with Robo Force Weapons Set variation (Artwork by Ralph Niese featuring Task Force Volkriun) VRD-Caliber-Crusher-CREW-WEB.png|Caliber Crusher with Variable Reflex Driver Crew and Zereon Runners =References= Category:Vehicle Category:Robo Force Series Category:Contained Build